


The Voice in His Ear

by charis2770



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, D/s, Dirty Talk, Erwin Smith - Freeform, Erwin is a heartless cruel BEAUTIFUL man, Filthy talk, It is just filth, Levi - Freeform, Levi is a smartass, Light BDSM, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Slash, This has no redeeming social value, and I am not sorry, graphic descriptions of sex acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/pseuds/charis2770
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone on my tumblr Asked is talking dirty had any effect on Levi since he already has such a foul mouth anyway.</p><p>So this happened. And the answer is yes. Yes it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voice in His Ear

“How do they look?”

“Like utter shit, as usual,” says Levi irritably as Erwin stops just behind him, having just finished trekking up the steep hill to Levi’s vantage point at this high elevation overlooking the big valley below. 

“Someone’s in a pissy mood,” says Erwin mildly, suppressing a smile. It’s a training day, and these are by far his favorite days of the year. Once every couple of months, they schedule a day for maneuvers and war games, held in a huge valley several miles from the Survey Corps base. It’s quite large, stretching over ten miles long and ranging from a mere 100 yards to a generous four miles across, with numerous excellent observation points along the rim, overlooking the rolling, grassy floor below which is dotted with copses of trees and wound through by a sparkling river. Erwin and the other squad leaders man observation towers, where they can critique and score the action below. Levi is scowling down at a group of very young recruits who are currently trying to sneak up on another squad who are “camped” beside the river. Erwin loves maneuvers. Nobody dies, everyone learns something new because he and the squad leaders along with Armin Arlert work between these days to develop new ones, new strategies and formations, which everyone can practice under supervision. And Erwin gets to spend one-on-one time with both his dearest friends and his lover as he makes the rounds between their towers throughout the day.

“Whose fault is that?” Levi snarls at him, glaring at him for just a fraction of a second and then going back to pretending to be giving the soldiers below him his full attention. Levi is actually quite capable of paying attention to any number of details at once.

“Just because you woke up with a hard-on this morning and we didn’t have time to do anything about it does not make it my fault,” says Erwin reasonably. “That happens to me too.”

“Your dick is not my problem,” hisses his irritated lover. “My dick is your responsibility.”

Erwin lets a slow, dirty smile spread across his face. And well, why not? There’s no one nearby.

“Is it now?” he murmurs, leaning closer so that his breath stirs the baby-fine black hairs over Levi’s ear. “And here I thought it was your pretty little pink hole that was my responsibility.”

“Tch. Really? Just save it, Erwin. We’ll get through this huge waste of time you call training, go home tonight, I’ll suck your dick to pay for the responsibility comment, you’ll fuck me nice and hard the way we both like it, and we’ll sleep the sleep of the just. Okay?”

“Mm,” muses Erwin, “as lovely as that sounds, I think you’re going to pay for the responsibility comment all. Day. Long, my beautiful pet. In fact, I feel like telling you exactly what’s going to happen to you tonight, in excruciating detail.”

Levi makes a tiny sound in his throat. It is not quite an eager whine or a hungry moan, but it’s not quite NOT those things either. 

“We’re so often so tired when we manage to make it home most nights,” he muses. “Add that to the fact that you, my delightfully masochistic little pet, love it harsh and dirty, and me prepping you usually mean shoving two fingers up that hungry little asshole and spreading you with them so you can feel the burn of it. Well, not this time. I’m going to take out the bottle of oil you like best, the one scented with the sandalwood and patchouli? And I’m going to hold it up high in the air with one hand, and spread you a little with the other. Just enough to see the hint of your cute little pucker in the shadow between your cheeks, and I’m going to very slowly drip that oil onto you, until the whole crack of your ass is shining with it.”

“Jesus, Erwin,” mutters Levi, sounding only the tiniest bit breathless, “that stuff costs a fortune. Don’t be an idiot. Use the unscented stuff you get from the kitchen.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I don’t recall asking for your opinion,” retorts Smith cheerfully. “I’d take my time spreading it all around, fingers teasing inside your crack, smoothing it over your perfect little round ass. You know how the oil makes it sting so much more when I spank you, the way you writhe and gasp and curse at me. I won’t do that yet though, not until you make me. No, I’m going to drive you crazy. Just for me. Use one finger on you, push it in so slowly. You’ll want more, right from the start, won’t you? You haven’t needed just one finger in a long time. I want to savor you, experience every inch of your body, take as much time as I want instead of settling for a quick and dirty fuck before we fall half unconscious from exhaustion. Slow and careful, ease inside you, feel the way your tight body grips my finger. You’re so tight, Levi. No matter how many times I take you, or how roughly, it’s still just like the first time. You’re so warm inside. Soft, like wet silk wrapped around my finger, entangling me.”

“Mike wants you,” interrupts Levi abruptly. His voice sounds a little desperate. Erwin frowns a little, but when he looks through the glass, he sees that Mike is indeed signaling him from his own observation point almost a mile up the valley, on the other side.

“Think about me,” he says softly in Levi’s ear, then turns and clambers back down the hill to where his horse is hobbled. 

One of the new maneuvers they’d worked on for hours, he and Mike and Armin, designed for the more experienced soldiers, has some kinks in it. They have to summon young Arlert, and Erwin is subjected to the little glances and accidental touches he and Mike exchange. The air between then is charged, so much so that Erwin can nearly see the field between them that pulls them together, like magnets. It eases something in his heart to see Mike smile foolishly at his little lover. And yet it also makes Erwin itchy in his own skin, induces an even deeper longing for Levi. One of the to-dozen or so little pages they’ve acquired pops up by his elbow, asking breathlessly if he can be of service. Some of the pages are orphans or children from underprivileged families. Working for the officers of the Survey Corps affords them hot meals, a safe place to sleep, and clean clothes. Others of the pages are new recruits he’s decided are far too raw and untrained to be ready to face actual titans. Both versions are quite conscious of the favor of it, so he’s faced consistently with a zeal he finds a little terrifying. He starts to dismiss the boy when a thought strikes him. Hiding a chuckle behind a cough, he takes out pen, ink and paper and hastily scribbles a note.

“ I won’t touch your sweet spot. Not yet. Just finger you slow and gentle, over and over, until you feel you’ll go mad with the need for more friction. I’ll come close, of course, but never quite close enough to touch it, not until you’re ready to scream with frustration. It will be such relief, such intense pleasure, when I finally relent. I know just how to touch you, Levi. Like no one else ever has or ever will. I’ll rub the tip of my finger over and over just where it feels best, press gently, then harder. I think I’ll make you come the first time just like that. Untouched, writhing on my finger as I pull your pleasure from your body the way only I know how.”

He folds and seals the note, dropping it into the leather message tube all the pages carry on their belts. The boy salutes sharply and thanks his Commander with mildly alarming ferocity before he sprints off as though the fires of hell were pursuing him. Erwin watches him go in bemusement, hoping the lad doesn’t give himself an apoplexy running nearly a mile that fast. Shaking his head, he turns his attention back to the discussion of the failed experiment, smiling to himself.

About half an hour later, the poor page returns, red-faced and panting. He salutes as crisply as ever and hands Erwin a note, expressing his anxious concern that everything’s all right, as the Corporal’s reaction to his message had seemed to be extreme agitation. Erwin assures the boy that everything’s fine and opens Levi’s reply. It’s much shorter than his had been.

“ You have to sleep sometime, Smith.”

 

He rides over to Hanji’s observation point after he’s finished hammering out the new maneuver’s kinks with Mike and Armin, and thus returns to Levi’s post about an hour later, overland and from behind, so that Levi doesn’t observe his approach. Humanity’s strongest soldier is quicker than a cat, faster and more ferocious and braver than anyone else Erwin has ever known. He can defy physics in his gear, and the only reason Erwin’s capable of holding him down is because he’s simply physically much bigger and heavier than Levi…and a little because Levi lets him. The Corporal’s ears, however, are no better than any other well-trained soldier’s ears, and he’s paying attention to what’s going on down on the valley floor below him, so Erwin is able to come up behind him without Levi noticing his approach.

”I’ll add the second finger after you’ve come,” he says conversationally, picking up where the note left off. Levi doesn’t flinch. He’s too controlled to betray his surprise, but Erwin recognizes it in the sudden tension in that whipcord-lean body and the way Levi’s breath hitches once and then comes faster.  “You know how you’re so sensitive right after orgasm. It will ache like a bruise to have my fingers rubbing inside, over that most sensitive spot, while you’re still shuddering. You’ll curse at me to stop, not to touch you anymore, but I’ll just laugh. I’ll laugh, Levi, and I’ll force your body to rouse for me again. I know how, know you inside and out. I can do it, and you know it. Bring you back to quivering, flushed, desperate need even while you have to fight back tears of pain. You won’t cry, not from that, but part of you will want to when it just goes on and on. I fuck you hard with my fingers. Grind into you, hammer at you. My arm doesn’t get tired, not when it comes to you. I’ll finger you so hard it’ll hurt when my knuckles pound against your ass. You’ll be cross-eyed and writhing, bucking against me and raising that slutty little body up for more.”

“Erwin,” says Levi in a strangled voice. He doesn’t sound irritable anymore. Erwin leans close and bends down so his face is near Levi’s ear. He can hear his lover’s soft panting, feel the heat of his body through his snowy linen shirt and, when he glances down, see the raised ridge of his erection straining against his pants.

“What is it?” he purrs softly. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” growls Levi through clenched teeth.  “I want you to bend me over the rail of this thrice-damned tower and fuck me blind.”

Erwin glances at said railing. It’s waist high to him, a little more than waist high to Levi, and while it’s certainly sturdy enough, they’d be perfectly visible to anyone below who happened to look up, as well as to Mike across the valley were he to train his glass on them, which wouldn’t be unusual if he happened to be looking for Erwin. 

“You’ll just have to wait until tonight, until I’ve done all I’m planning to do, and then I’ll fuck you as hard as you want. Harder. Now take out your cock.”

“Godda…what?”

Fortunately, there are ropes at the base of all the observation towers so that the squad leaders may close of the approach in case of confidential meetings during maneuvers. Said meetings occur with enough regularity, to prevent pages and the occasional squad member from blithely walking in on classified discussions, that the little rope with its dangling “Do Not Disturb” sign strung across the path will arouse no suspicion. Erwin isn’t really interested in being visited by more overenthusiastic little pages right now and is glad he’d thought to hang it before climbing the hill this time. There will likely be one down there waiting at the foot of the trail by the time he goes down to remove it, dancing with anxiety at being unable to offer him tea, but for now, he has Levi all to himself. And the rail is tall enough for what he does have in mind.

“I said,” he murmurs, leaning even closer so that Levi shivers at the brush of his warm breath against his skin, “take out. Your cock. Now.”

Face going pale with shock, Levi’s hands twitch as they go to his flies, unfastening them and reaching inside. He shudders when his slim hand finds his cock, hard and leaking, slick with want and aching with desire. The outside air is cool on it, Erwin imagines, much cooler than the swampy heat inside snug white breeches that will undoubtedly need to be laundered now.

“Ah,” gasps Levi, then bites his lip so that he won’t make any more noise. His proud, stubborn boy.  

“Stroke yourself slowly while I tell you the rest. If you come before I tell you, I’m going to walk away and you go to bed wanting tonight. If you don’t come when I tell you, you’re going to have to wait until tonight. Don’t test me, boy.” His voice slides low into a threatening bass growl, the kind he knows Levi can feel in his bones, when his lover stiffens at his instructions. Levi sighs and nods once, curtly. He shifts and his arm moves. Erwin leans so he can look down between Levi’s legs, see his cock, red at the tip and shining, as his fingers slowly stroke once, root to tip, his thumb rolling gently over the head, eyelashes drifting down to lay against his cheeks for a self-indulgent moment, then lifting again because no matter what is happening between them here, he has to keep an eye on what is happening below as well.

“Mm,” whispers Erwin, clasping his own hands behind his back against the urge to touch Levi. “So beautiful. Your cock is so pretty, my lovely, dangerous, exquisite little toy.”

“F-fuck,” gasps Levi, but when he is obedient, Levi is very obedient indeed, and his hand continues its torturously slow stroking.

“I’ll finger fuck that tight slutty hole until you’re so hard again you’re leaking for me, until the sounds you’re making aren’t pain anymore, but need.  Do you want to know what I’m going to do then?”

“Ngh,” says Levi. Erwin grins.

“I’m going to make you hold your ass open while I tongue fuck you until you beg me to fuck you. You hate to beg, Levi. You hate it and you crave it. I don’t have to hurt you to break you, although this will be its own kind of pain. Your little hole is so cute. So small. So pink and tender, so soft when it’s wet and ready for my cock. I’ll tease and tickle it with the tip of my tongue until you tremble for me. You’ll want to be filled, so badly. Feel so empty without my fingers in you, pounding hard and curling just right. I’ll poke just the tip inside you, in and out, licking your little puckered rim, making you squirm and whine. Press my hands against yours, holding you open wider, holding you down, pinning you to the bed. I can do that for hours if I want, but I want you wrecked, not insane. When your thighs are trembling, I’ll do it, eat you out like you’re fucking maple candy, Levi. Lick you, suck you, fuck that hole with my tongue until you’re so desperate you’d do anything, promise me anything, sell me your soul.”

“Ba-bastard,” gasps Levi, his entire body thrumming like a bowstring strung too tightly, as though he is about to snap, “You already…ah…already own it.”

Erwin’s heart stutters wildly and clutches in his chest as he almost staggers under the weight of what Levi says, what he reveals when his need strips him of his protections.

“Then you’ll beg, won’t you?” he breathes softly, letting the words trickle into Levi’s ear like honey. “Because I wish it and you need it so bad…you’ll beg.”

“Hah. Ah. Yes. Yeah, damn it. Erwin. Please,” gasps Levi, his other hand gripping the rail so tightly it is bloodless.

“Then,” promises Erwin fervently, his own voice hoarse with desire, his own cock aching between his legs like a wound, “Oh, then I’ll fuck you. Straight in, balls deep, one thrust. Splitting you open, because you’ll be desperate for it, and so wet, and soft and ready, but you won’t be stretched as far as you’d need to be to take me easily. Because you like it that way. You crave that burn, that breathless moment when you wonder if you can take it, if this is the time I’ll rip you in half. I won’t care. I’ll slam into your perfect, tight hole as hard as I can, just the way we both need it. I don’t care if you scream. I hope you do. You feel so fucking good, quivering around my cock as you strain to try to take me. Writhing, breath sobbing in your lungs, fingers clutching at the sheets. But it never takes long, that bright, hot pain and the exquisite terror. Then your body loosens, and mine fits into yours like it’s meant to, until it’s only pleasure. I’m so hard for you right now, Levi. I’d be in you this second if I could. I’m going to wreck you tonight, drive you mad with need of me, until I hear that stubborn voice, until you show me your need and then your pleasure, I want to hear you when you come, when I feel that unbearably tight little asshole clench down on my cock like a vise. You’ll take me with you, the grip and quiver and clutch of your release coaxing mine from me and into you. Will you give me that? Levi. Say it.”

“Yes,” sighs Levi, his voice pained, sweat sheening the back of his neck where Erwin likes to bite him.

“Come.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done this because I don't want to seem like even more of a nerd than I am, but the authors who do it seem to get more response from it, so I really would like to hear what you guys think if it's not too much trouble! And thanks so much for reading!
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/user?u=5028279


End file.
